


La innegable naturaleza de la verdad

by KeyKnows



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escena es familiar y al mismo tiempo extraña: Se siente como que algo está apunto de romperse, y no es de extrañar dado que James está muriendo.</p><p>Algo se rompe y no tienen el tiempo de ponerlo de vuelta a su lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La innegable naturaleza de la verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para este reto: http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 

El sonido de las risas grabadas que sale de la televisión hace eco en la habitación demasiado vacía y reverbera entre su silencio. La luz azulada que baña el escaso mobiliario crea la ilusión de frialdad en la habitación, cuando en realidad hace un calor del demonio y la imitación barata de cuero del sillón le está haciendo sudar el trasero.

Es una escena familiar, los dos sentados frente al televisor, tomándose una cerveza para mitigar el efecto de la temperatura, viendo un programa que quizás a ninguno de los dos les gusta.

Al mismo tiempo es una escena extraña; el cuarto de hotel, la calefacción descompuesta, la cerveza barata. Se ha hecho ligeramente menos ajena con el pasar de los días en que se encuentran en situaciones así, pero no tienen el tiempo para acostumbrarse del todo, para que este se vuelva el escenario en que se desenvuelve su amistad. No tienen tiempo.

Wilson tiene días bueno y días malos, como todos los enfermos de cáncer los tienen. Hoy ha sido un día particularmente bueno, y eso hace un poco más extraña la escena, porque suele ser en los días malos cuando naturalmente se encuentran atrapados en ese limbo entre la luna alta y el amanecer, viendo ese programa de televisión que no verán de nuevo si es que el próximo hotel en donde se queden no tiene la misma compañía de cable.

Es una advertencia, algo así como una señal de que algo está a punto de romperse. Pero es una advertencia que cae en oídos sordos, porque algo ha estado a punto de romperse desde que Wilson le dijo que tenía cáncer y que le quedaban seis meses de vida. Así que el aviso es la advertencia de que algo va a romperse, pero es inespecífica y no habla de cosas quebrándose esta noche.

O House cree que no habla de algo quebrándose esta noche.

Pero mientras la velada avanza y Morfeo parece negarles los placeres oníricos, se vuelve evidente que algo va a pasar. Hay un ligero cambio en el ambiente, que puede ser la repentina seriedad con que el programa de televisión se toma a sí mismo o puede ser que Wilson se remueve en el asiento, o puede ser que House mira de reojo en su dirección esperando verlo a punto de un ataque, porque a estas alturas de su enfermedad no sería extraño ni inesperado.

No halla otra cosa más que su perfil imperturbable, o más bien esa expresión que Wilson cree es imperturbable pero que en realidad es un semblante lleno de preocupación.

Y, tal vez, de no estar la vida como lo está ahora habría descartado de inmediato la idea de siquiera preguntarle si le paso algo, porque 1) es bastante claro que algo está pasando y 2) lo que está molestándolo puede ser algo estúpido. Pero estando la vida como lo está, al menos sus razones para considerar quedarse callado son otras, porque 1) ya sabe qué está pasando y 2) no es como si pueda hacer mucho al respecto. Ya está haciendo todo lo que puede, en realidad.

Y precisamente por eso, porque está haciendo todo lo que puede, porque está aquí para hacer todo lo que pueda es que abre la boca.

En parte decir algo tampoco es el movimiento más inteligente, porque si la vida no estuviera como lo está no diría absolutamente nada o le diría a Wilson que dejara su lloriqueo: “¿Cómo puedes tener esa cara viendo The L Word?” Sólo que The L Word ya no está al aire y él debería aguantar su gimoteo porque uno no debe portarse bien con los muertos. Pero la vida está como lo está ahora y decir algo debería ser la mejor opción de no ser porque la razón de que estén en un hotel de segunda es hacerle vivir a Wilson sus últimos días como si no fueran los últimos, así que ser el mismo bastardo de siempre debería ser su mejor opción.

Pero en el medio de todo su proceso mental se ha olvidado que aún tiene la boca abierta y Wilson lo salva de decir algo estúpido al notar que lo está mirando y hacerle la observación de que se ve como un imbécil.

Es extraño, pero no cree tener una respuesta por primera vez. Y quizás es su falta de respuesta lo que termina por hacer notar que el ambiente es la calma que antecede a la tormenta.

Si hubiera tenido que explicárselo a alguien, si hubiera tenido que explicárselo a sí mismo, los detalles de la transición de un momento a otro se perderían en el medio de palabras inexactas para describir la irracionalidad de la mente humana.

Para cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, y de forma lamentable se da cuenta demasiado pronto, Wilson lo tiene acorralado en contra del sillón y lo está besando con el ímpetu que saberse cerca de la muerte suele darle a los vivos.

Para cuando se da cuenta, y de forma desafortunada se da cuenta demasiado tarde, está correspondiendo al beso y a las caricias que pronto se cuelan también.

En el momento en que es plenamente consciente de lo que está pasando en su cabeza comienzan a encenderse docenas de bombillas, preguntas que claman desesperadas por ser respondidas.

No las responde, o intenta no responderlas mientras su espalda sudorosa se pega en el plástico del sofá y le impide moverse con la rapidez que de pronto necesita.

Se está haciendo difícil respirar, entre digerir lo que está sucediendo, acallar las voces de su cabeza. O a lo mejor son los besos húmedos los que desvanecen el oxigeno de sus pulmones, pero sabe que no es así como funcionan ni los besos ni los pulmones, así que puede que sea su ansiedad.

O el peso del cuerpo sobre él, el peso del cuerpo que sabe no debería ser tan liviano como lo es ahora pero que sigue siendo presionando su pecho con fuerza.

No se detiene a sopesar mucho nada de eso, porque las luces en su cabeza son brillantes y rivalizan con la luz del televisor, que es sutil, constante y varía conforme sus imagines cambian.

Es extraño, porque por primera vez en su vida desea no pensar. Desea apagar su cabeza, no sentir la necesidad de preguntar las preguntas que su cerebro está haciendo, pero una parte de él _necesita_ saber.

Las preguntas están ahí, aunque intente enterrarlas bajo las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo, zumban en la parte de atrás de su mente, desesperadas por encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria; intenta concentrarse en lo que está pasando y no en _por qué_ está pasando, no en el significado de ello porque puede no haber uno.

Y porque probablemente la respuesta a las preguntas que está intentando y fallando en evitar es bastante simple y obvia.

¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué está pasando ahora? ¿Es esto un error? ¿Una respuesta espontanea y triste a su miserable situación? ¿Pasaría de no estar como están ahora?

“No, no pasaría”, dice una voz en su cabeza que no es del todo suya pero lo es lo suficiente.

[Es la voz de una mujer que conoció, y no es el momento de preguntarse si está perdiendo la cabeza _otra vez_ , es momento de preguntarse por qué ella. Y recuerda, cuando Wilson hizo notar que alucinaba con su novia muerta y House dijo:

—La parte irracional de mi mente funciona como la parte racional de la tuya ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Crea preguntas.

“Responde preguntas”, dijo la chica que no estaba ahí.

Y no lo hacía, realmente, no en aquel momento, pero ahora…]

Ignora al dueño de la voz (que es suya pero no lo suficiente) y se concentra en lo que dice “No, no pasaría, no pasaría bajo ninguna otra circunstancia. Está pasando porque él está muriendo”.

Y es eso. Eso es, es la única explicación posible. James está muriendo y porque está muriendo necesita a alguien, necesita un amigo, necesita un amante, necesita otro ser humano y sucede que él está ahí.

No significa nada, no es la revelación de sus vidas, no es algo que podría haber ocurrido antes, es sólo…una desgraciada manera de lidiar con su sufrimiento.

Eso es lo que es, un analgésico para un alma rota cuyo cuerpo está lentamente degradándose.

Es la verdad de esto.

Pero esta noche, de alguna manera, iluminado por algo estúpido e irracional que crece dentro de él, esta noche se siente lo bastante fuerte (o lo bastante débil) para preferir mentiras sobre la verdad.

Está noche puede traicionarse a sí mismo, a sus creencias, puede decirle no a la verdad e ignorar sus argumentos lógicos.

Porque la verdad es amarga esta noche, es amarga y dolorosa, y pesa demasiado sobre sus hombros cansando y su cabeza zumbante.

La verdad es así, sin embargo; es su innegable naturaleza. Y es por eso que todo el mundo miente.

Así que se miente a sí mismo, porque es la única manera en que la gente puede lidiar verdades tan amargas, con la imaginación de una mente lo bastante habilidosa como para engañarse: con lamentables mentiras para proteger lamentables sentimientos.

Necesita mentir ahora, para proteger el despreciable corazón que algunas personas dicen no tiene, el corazón que otras dicen está muerto.

No quiere que esto signifique nada. _Significa algo_. Tiene que ser algo que estuvo construyéndose a lo largo de los años, no es el resultado de la muerte inminente y wandering, solitarias almas, esto…

No piensa en voz alta la _mentira_ que está creando. La mantiene muy, muy bajo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza; la mantiene bajo su piel, entre sus labios, entre sus manos que buscan por _más_.

Y está siendo terriblemente irracional, porque la _verdad_ que acepta es una mentira que lo lastima, y la verdad que enmascara como una mentira es la única verdad que no puede aceptar del todo, porque aceptarla significa que es demasiado tarde.

Aceptarlo significa que esto es todo lo que tienen, significa todo lo que no pudieron tener.

Y todo acaba tan pronto como empezó, con algo quebrándose en algún lugar de la habitación, con algo rompiéndose en el medio del silencio que parece crepitar a su alrededor, acunándolos mientras sus respiraciones se acompasan con el ritmo calmo de la noche; los consuela mientras sus extremidades permanecen entrelazadas y la delgada luz de la televisión de pronto es demasiado brillante y parece dibujar sombras sobre las pedazos rotos de ese algo que se quebró y que permanece entre ellos.

De ese algo que se perdió y que no podrán volver a juntar, de ese algo que permanecerá destrizado en el piso de un motel barato, mientras ellos no tienen tiempo para recogerlo y llevarse un trozo con ellos; mientras se van a dormir con las memorias de un pasado que no fue, y la promesa de un futuro que no será.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> *dies*
> 
> Esta idea la tenía desde dios sabe cuándo pero no había terminado de escribirla y esta fue la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo. Así que lo escribí y la cagué, como podrán darse cuanta, lo único con lo que estoy totalmente satisfecha es con la frase final xD
> 
> Ah, a demás no lo edité, tal vez lo haga un día xD
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
